Gas turbine engines may be used as a means for propulsion in any aircraft, such as a jet or a helicopter, or in any other vehicle. Operating a gas turbine engine may subject various components of the gas turbine engine, including tip shrouds of turbine blades, to thermal and mechanical stresses.